


Deep Appreciation

by Abydosorphan



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!.  This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Appreciation

Roxy is used to being the bad girl. She's used to being the loud, obnoxious one in the room. And because of this she's used to attracting the bad boys.

So Trevor was a bit of a shock, though for all of his gung-ho military attitude, he's still got a bit of a bad streak. How many 'good boys' would ask a woman that they've only known for three days to marry them? And she's serious about that marriage. But it doesn't stop her from feeling something that she's not yet ready to identify whenever she's in the presence of Michael Holden.

Claudia Joy and Michael are just a bit too much of the 'perfect American military family'. Despite the rumor mill, their lives are fairly perfect and a little too goody two shoes and pristine.

She knows he's now in charge of the base, and she knows that as much fun as it could be, it would only spell trouble for both her and Trevor. But that doesn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering like there's no tomorrow whenever he's around. It doesn't stop her from tilting her head in the direction of the speakers whenever his voice comes across the post PA.

She loves Trevor, but she wonders if she's ever had the chance to truly fall in love with a man. Have the chance to appreciate a man for more than his sexual experience before even kissing him.

If such a man can exist for her, Roxy is sure that it's Michael Holden.


End file.
